A clip is often used for connecting two component parts with each other. For instance, JPH09-118271A discloses a structure where one of two component parts is formed with a through hole, and the other component part is formed with a hook shaped clip. In this structure, the two component parts are connected to each other by engaging the clip in the through hole. A lateral end part of the through hole is wider than the remaining part of the through hole so that the two component parts can be disconnected from each other by sliding the clip laterally to the wider part of the through hole.
JPH06-40033Y2 discloses a structure where two component parts are connected to each other by fixing a T-shaped stud to one of the component parts by using double-sided tape, and engaging a clip to both the T-shaped stud and the other component part. According to this structure, the two component parts can be disconnected from each other by sliding the clip laterally.